


Costume Mishap

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: During filming of a show, Ranmaru bumps into Cecil while dressed in costume, and is affected by Cecil's magic. Tokiya is left to fix the damage.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 7





	Costume Mishap

All of the other boys had already gotten undressed in their shared dressing room- but Tokiya and Ranmaru were stuck as the last ones to enter, and Ranmaru had gotten into it just a few minutes before Tokiya was released. 

A demon- or a Kijin, wasn’t the worst character Ranmaru could play. And he didn’t mind working with his boyfriend. Even if it felt like Tokiya wasn’t in it nearly enough for being the main character for this arc of the show. But Ranmaru had just finished filming his solo monologues, and now Tokiya was finishing up his. 

The first sign that there was something strange was when Ranmaru had leaned against the counter to wait for Tokiya (Ranmaru’s outfit was easy to get out of, but Tokiya’s wasn’t) and he had started to pick at the nail polish on his thumb and he hadn’t even made a chip in it. Ranmaru scowls at the aggravatingly sticky nail polish before finally just giving up on it. He glances towards the door, and then to the clock. 

It’s only about a minute later when Tokiya walks in, and Ranmaru pushes himself off of the counter to meet him. Tokiya closes the door and he sighs, though it’s good natured. 

“You know you can get undressed _before_ I enter, yes?”

“Yeah but this is the first ‘n last night we’re alone in the dressin’ room. What’s the fun in not takin’ advantage of it?”

“We are doing _nothing_ sexaul in this public dressing room, Ran.”

Ranmaru snorts. “Relax. ‘S not even a good chair in ‘ere ‘t do anything.” That comment gets him a light smack on the arm, but it’s clear that Tokiya’s amused, despite how hard he’s trying to seem like he isn’t. 

“If you’re going to help me get undressed, now would be a good time to start. Of course, I’m fine getting it off myself-”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, but he’s quick to reach forward and begin helping Tokiya take off his costume. The accessories are the hardest part, and the heavier layers of his outfit actually are aided by Ranmaru, but Ranmaru insists on helping with the underlayers, too, and it’s then when he finally sets his hands on Tokiya’s hips, a tank top the only thing between Ranmaru’s hands and Tokiya’s bare skin- and then, for just a moment, Ranmaru feels almost uncomfortable, touching Tokiya like this.

When Ranmaru stills, Tokiya furrows his eyebrows. Tokiya wasn’t going to _encourage_ him to behave like this- but his earlier protests weren’t very serious, and he hadn’t even given Ranmaru a half-hearted argument now. Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya’s hips lightly and pulls his hands away. 

Ranmaru almost feels strange- uncomfortable for more than one reason. The first was still the way he had his hands on Tokiya, how close he was. The second is a discomfort from his previous thought. He and Tokiya were _dating_. And when Ranmaru wasn’t trying to feel him up in public, which Ranmaru wasn’t necessarily shy to do if they were alone, Tokiya didn’t complain about reciprocating if they were behind closed (and locked) doors.

“Are you okay, Ran?” Tokiya turns around, his original plan of getting Ranmaru off of him to get dressed forgotten. 

“‘M fine, Tokiharu.” The name slips out so easily that Ranmaru almost doesn’t catch himself saying it- and then he freezes. “Shit, sorry. ‘M just tired.”

Ranmaru’s discomfort is a lot heavier now. Tokiya has, at this point, _abandoned_ his task of getting dressed to walk to Ranmaru. His hands land on Ranmaru’s arms, standing behind him. Tokiya rests his cheek against Ranmaru’s shoulder. Ranmaru can read the thoughts in Tokiya’s eyes. 

_You don’t look good._

Ranmaru knows because he’s thinking the same. He wasn’t doing very well at hiding his unease, and he thinks he might be a little paler than usual. “Why don’t I help you get undressed?” Tokiya offers, his voice too soft. 

“‘S just a robe, Toki.” Saying Tokiya’s name wasn’t necessary, but he wanted to make a point to say it right. For himself. Ranmaru lifts his hand, to take off the horns. 

“Ran, don’t-”

The horns are clipped in, and pulling them out the way he was would hurt- not that it was going to stop Ranmaru right now. But when Ranmaru pulls, they don’t give in the slightest. The pull actually sends a sharp wave of pain through his head- straight into his skull, rather than his scalp. “Shit!”

“I was trying to tell you not to do that.” Tokiya says, his voice scolding as he forces Ranmaru’s hand down. Tokiya’s hands raise, his fingers feeling around the base of the horn to try to unpin it, but Tokiya stills when he can’t find the clips. “...Sit down.”

Ranmaru moves to a nearby plastic chair, dropping down. He’s slouched, his elbows on his knees, his head ducked. Tokiya immediately begins to part Ranmaru’s hair, searching for the pins. 

“It’s… it’s like it’s affixed to your head.” Tokiya is trying too hard to keep his voice calm. “Did they glue it today?”

“You know they didn’t.” It was a useless question. Tokiya had watched them put the horns in today in the same way that they always did. 

“Let’s… let’s get you changed and then figure something out.” Tokiya says quietly. Ranmaru gives a flat grunt. Ranmaru’s hand finds his necklace and pulls- and the necklace stays in place. That makes him stand, heading to the mirror. He tries to force the robe off, but he can’t get it down past his bicep. 

And then, it hits him. 

“Fuck.” He growls. “It was that fuckin’ Cecil kid.” Ranmaru turns on his heel, and Tokiya has to hold onto Ranmaru’s arm. He’s shocked when Ranmaru manages to actually pull him a few feet forward. 

“Wait, wait. Before you go storming out, tell me what happened.” Tokiya’s demand sounds more like a plea. Ranmaru finally stops, scowling. 

“He was talkin’ earlier, ‘bout how he was in an episode later ‘n he was usin’ his magic instead of the costume so it’d be more real. ‘N I fuckin’ bumped into ‘im an hour later, damn near knocked ‘im. There’s no way that’s not what happened.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t on purpose.” There’s something uneasy in Tokiya’s eyes. “But we should speak to him. Even if it wasn’t him-” Tokiya doesn’t sound like he believes that. “He may be able to fix it, anyways.” Tokiya sighs, and then mutters under his breath. “Magic is trouble. I wish he’d be more careful with it.”

Ranmaru just grumbles, his eyes focused on the door. Luckily for Tokiya, he glances back, and he fully stills this time. “Yer not dressed.”

Tokiya goes red. “My God, I almost walked outside nearly naked.” Tokiya still doesn’t let go of Ranmaru’s arm, watching his face. “Promise me that you won’t walk out without me.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “I’m not gonna leave you by yerself.” Ranmaru’s free hand settles too naturally inside of his robe. Tokiya gets quiet, and then he frowns. He still has his hold on Ranmaru. 

“...Are you… feeling strange, too?”

“What d’ya mean?”

“You called me Tokiharu earlier. Is it just your costume, or are _you_ affected, too?”

Ranmaru’s sigh is closer to a huff. “I dunno. I mean, I guess I’m havin’ some weird feelings.”

“Weird feelings?”

Ranmaru’s eyes close as he clicks his tongue. “Feels weird.” He finally grunts. “Touchin’ you. ‘M guessin’ it’s leftover feelings from the character.”

“We need to talk to Aijima.” Tokiya sighs, finally letting go of Ranmaru to quickly get dressed. 

As soon as his clothes are changed, he’s back by the door. He reaches for Ranmaru’s hand, but then settles for Ranmaru’s wrist. If Ranmaru had a better angle, he’d have grabbed Tokiya’s hand- but he doesn’t, so he settles, too.

Tokiya takes out his phone as they walk. 

“Aij- ...Otoya?” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow. They lived near enough to the STARISH dormitories that they could just walk there. Ranmaru had his own apartment, and that was usually where Tokiya stayed- but a visit now was unavoidable. 

“Why are you answering Aijima’s phone?”

Tokiya sighs. 

“Of course. Well, Ra- Kurosaki and I have something urgent, so we’ll be stopping by regardless. Yes, we’ll just wait for him.”

Ranmaru’s eyes narrow at the air in front of him, hearing Tokiya change his answer. Normally, he wouldn’t care. Today was different.

Another sigh.

“You’re kind but that won’t be necessary. Yes. Goodbye, Otoya.”

Tokiya hands up the phone. “Of course, Aijima has gone to grab something. We’ll just have to wait.”

“Sure.” Ranmaru grunts. 

They reach the STARISH apartments and Tokiya puts in the code, to bring Ranmaru in with him. When they reach Cecil’s apartment, it’s Otoya that lets them in. Otoya watches Ranmaru with a confused expression. 

“A long story.” Tokiya says dryly. 

“Cecil’s fault.” Ranmaru grunts. 

Otoya scratches at the back of his head, but Tokiya makes his way to the couch. His grip on Ranmaru’s wrist is tight. 

They didn’t often speak about magic together. Tokiya knew Camus and Cecil both had magic, but even Ranmaru could tell that it made Tokiya uncomfortable. 

Tokiya couldn’t, and wouldn’t deny its existence, but he was a man that loved and appreciated science- and magic was unpredictable, and truthfully, it frightened Tokiya. It scared him worse, having Ranmaru afflicted with it. Tokiya finally slides his hand down, lacing his fingers with Ranmaru’s. 

Ranmaru ignores the strange feeling in his gut because he knew it was helping Tokiya. 

Tokiya sighs, not quite in relief (maybe in exasperation?) when Cecil finally enters. 

“Aijima.” Tokiya’s voice is serious. Ranmaru doesn’t even have a chance to speak up. “Do you happen to know why Kurosaki can’t take his costume off?”

Cecil’s surprised, and then guilty look answers all of Tokiya’s questions. Tokiya speaks before Cecil can. 

“Turn him back.”

“I’m very sorry, Tokiya.” Cecil gives an almost awkward bow, as if he’s not sure that’s what he should be doing. “I cannot do that.”

“Why?” 

“Because that spell will not break until you have gone through your story.”

Tokiya freezes, taking it all in. “...His story?”

“...I fear this story will likely also include you, Tokiya. Your character is very close to his.”

“...So we need to go back through our story? Do I need to act through it, then?”

“It will not be the story you have done. The magic will choose a story of its own.”

“Shit.” Tokiya isn’t sure who’s more surprised at Tokiya’s expletive. Otoya, Cecil or Ranmaru. 

“I’m sorry, Tokiya.”

Ranmaru is watching Tokiya closely. Tokiya’s jaw tightens, and then he sighs, closing his eyes. He feels Ranmaru squeeze his hand. 

“How is this going to work?” Tokiya’s voice is tight. Strained.

“Ah- well… Ranmaru is going to begin to act more and more like the character until the story is completed.”

“Why were you not affected?” Tokiya’s voice sounds harsher. Ranmaru’s grip is too tight on Tokiya’s hand. Perhaps trying to calm him, or snap him out of it. 

Cecil really does look like a scolded child, bent in on himself. Otoya seems like he’d like to step in, but he’s scared of Tokiya’s anger turning on him. 

“I-” Cecil shifts, uncomfortable. “It’s my own magic. And I had meant to cast the spell on myself.”

“And this.” Tokiya says sharply, standing. “Is why I hate magic.”

Tokiya actually lets go of Ranmaru’s hand, but Ranmaru doesn’t let go of Tokiya’s. When Tokiya leaves, he leaves a wide berth in between himself and Cecil. 

“Tokiya, wait!” Otoya had followed them out. Tokiya turns, but his expression is still angry. Otoya seems to deflate some. “Cecil really is sorry! I know he didn’t mean to do anything bad!”

“His intentions were meaningless.” Tokiya says coldly. “Because no matter what he meant to happen, this is what did. And it’s irreversible.”

“It’s not.” Ranmaru points out. 

“You have far too much confidence in me.” Tokiya’s jaw sets. “This is why Aijima should have never mixed work and magic.”

“Tokiya-” Otoya starts, but Tokiya just shakes his head. 

“I’m going to walk Ranmaru back to his apartment, and then I’m going to bed.” Tokiya says finally. “Get some rest, Otoya.”

Tokiya turns back in the direction of the doors, and Otoya stays in place, his shoulders dropping. Ranmaru follows him. 

Ranmaru is quiet, but he has an almost stern gaze on the back of Tokiya’s head. He doesn’t speak to Tokiya about it until they’ve entered the building to Ranmaru’s apartment complex. Tokiya stops in front of Ranmaru’s apartment. When Ranmaru opens the door, Tokiya doesn’t follow. 

“Goodnight, Ran.”

“What’re you talkin’ about? Get in ‘ere.”

Tokiya shakes his head and Ranmaru clicks his tongue. 

“That wasn’t a question.” Ranmaru grabs Tokiya’s arm and just pulls him in. Ranmaru was always strong, and he was always stronger than Tokiya- but he felt stronger still. The thought and realization made his chest constrict. 

Ranmaru nudges Tokiya further into the apartment. “I should just stay in my own apartment for the foreseeable future.”

“It’s dark outside now. ‘N most ‘a yer shit is here.”

“You’re not going to want me sleeping in a studio apartment with you.” Tokiya says grimly. 

Ranmaru sighs. “Talk.”

“I am.”

“Yer not. Just fuckin’ tell me what’s got you so pissy.”

“It’s not going to bother you- because you’re not even going to realize what’s wrong but- when I inevitably fail you and can’t figure out to progress this unknown, random story and I’m going to lose you as my partner. Isn’t it bad enough that Aijima’s usual irresponsible behavior caused this in the first place? Why are you being punished? Why is it on _my_ shoulders? What type of useless magic can curse someone but not take it back?”

Ranmaru sighs, but his hand finds the back of Tokiya’s head to pull him into a one-armed hug, holding his head against Ranmaru’s shoulder. “Think ‘a this like yer a character in an improv show. I know how much ya hate improv, but it’s unavoidable sometimes, right? There’s no script ‘t this, Toki, we’re just gonna have to figure it out.”

Tokiya’s face shifts when Ranmaru mentions a script, his face set in a grim determination. He’s not harsh in pushing Ranmaru away, but he still does. “I’ve got an idea. I need to find Aijima.”

When Ranmaru first tries to stop him, it’s only because he doesn’t want Tokiya walking around by himself late at night, but Ranmaru starts with a hand on Tokiya’s wrist and then moves to a full, dual-armed bear hug to restrain him, and his voice is harsh. “You’re not gettin’ Cecil ‘t curse you, Tokiya. I’m not gonna let that happen.”

“My curse should end when yours does- and then I’ll know what to do. It’s the best idea I have.”

“Fer God’s sakes, you don’t even know what the story is gonna be. It hasn’t even started yet.”

“So I should prepare now. Let go of me. I’m an adult that-”

“Is actin’ like a child.” Ranmaru snaps. 

“I-” Tokiya stills, and his voice breaks. “I can’t. I can’t do this without you, Ran.”

“I know it’s not gonna be the same, Toki, but it’s not like I’m gonna be _gone_. You went through the same show I did. I’m still gonna be watching over you.”

“It’s not the same… you know as well as I do that Ran helps Tokiharu out of bad situations, but it’s… it’s not going to be the same.”

“‘N you should know that the reason Ran doesn’t help Tokiharu before he has to go save his ass is because Tokiharu doesn’t bother ‘t tell Ran about everythin’ he’s doin’.”

“Tokiharu usually didn’t have a choice.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re not gonna.”

“You don’t know that. If the story picks up after where we ended- I don’t have powers, Ran. Either nothing will happen and nothing will progress or I’m doomed to fail.”

“‘N it hasn’t started yet. We’ll work on it when we get there. Just don’t be stupid.” Ranmaru turns Tokiya, to flick his forehead. “If you think you’re in danger, just tell me. I’m still in your corner, Tokiya.”

Tokiya just sighs, and he lets his head fall onto Ranmaru’s chest. He can’t help the sad tone in his voice. “Are you still getting that uncomfortable feeling?”

“...” Ranmaru sighs. “A little.”

Tokiya nods, closing his eyes for a long second before he forces himself to pull away. Ranmaru doesn’t stop him because he hadn’t pulled towards the door. “I’m exhausted. I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

“Tok-”

“No.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet, and tired but it’s as final as he can make it. “I’d really rather sleep on the couch than sleep back to back with you. And I have no right to make you hold me, or to hold you, when I’m making you uncomfortable.”

Ranmaru sighs, but Tokiya’s constant fighting with him is clearly wearing him down. “Fine.”

Tokiya takes off his shoes, and he climbs onto the couch, still fully dressed. A moment later, a blanket drapes itself over him and the lights turn off.

When Tokiya wakes up, he goes through the process of getting ready for work slowly. It’s strange- usually when Tokiya closed the door to the bathroom (on habit), Ranmaru would enter, anyways. If Tokiya were in the shower, he’d brush his teeth or go to the bathroom, and it was just normal. And vice-versa was just as normal, too. But Ranmaru doesn’t even step into the bathroom until Tokiya’s completely done with it. His good morning is a sleepy grunt. 

Tokiya forgoes breakfast today. He’s not hungry. He really only feels sick.

Of all things, Tokiya misses their morning quickies. It happened more often than it didn’t- because a good morning kiss usually turned into a makeout session and that led to something more. It’s when Ranmaru exits the bathroom that Tokiya makes a show of looking at his phone. “Ah, I should start heading in.”

Ranmaru knew his schedule- but his face flickers, like he’s really trying to remember something, and then his eyes narrow. “Isn’t your work in a few hours today, Toki?”

“I got called in early.”

Ranmaru clicks his tongue, trying to decide if he should believe that or not. “...Alright.”

“...Thanks for letting me stay over. But I think I’m going to head home later today.”

Tokiya was testing it- and that’s where he had seemingly pushed it too far. Ranmaru walks closer. “You live ‘ere. We live _together_. I dunno why you were on the couch last night-” Ranmaru pauses, shaking his head and scowling. “No, you chose ‘t sleep on the couch. You’re actin’ weird.” Ranmaru steps even closer. He’s almost hovering over Tokiya. “What’s goin’ on with you?”

“It’s nothing.” Tokiya waves it off, but Ranmaru knocks him back down with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Did you really get called in early? ‘R are you just lyin’ ‘t me?”

“I’m going to work.”

“That’s not what I asked.” When Tokiya stays quiet, Ranmaru huffs. “You’re makin’ my job a hell of a lot harder.” He scowls. “I’ll walk you ‘t your work.”

Tokiya sighs, but he stands up, to slip on his shoes. Ranmaru makes him wait until Ranmaru’s ready to leave, and then Ranmaru walks out first and then stays by Tokiya’s side. 

The walk is almost dead silent, until Tokiya sees someone, bleeding heavily, duck into an alley. Tokiya doesn’t even fully think about what he’s doing before he does it, because he heads forward, after the person.

“Excuse me! Are you alright?”

“Tokiharu? What’re you doin’?”

Tokiya’s so distracted that he can’t even take the time to wince at Ranmaru calling him _Tokiharu_. Ranmaru was reverting quickly. He doubted that there would be anything _but_ Ran here soon. 

Tokiya barely makes it into the alleyway when he has to still. 

He can’t see. He can feel his body shaking, and he feels a white-hot blinding pain for a moment, but he can’t even fall to his knees. For a moment, he forgets where he even is. 

It takes him a long moment to hear Ran calling his name. It’s only when Ran grabs his shoulder to shake it that Tokiya snaps out of it, stumbling forward a step before he’s held back with a hand on his chest. Ran’s eyes search Tokiya’s face. 

“...A ghost? This early in the day?”

“...Huh?”

Ran huffs. “You don’t need ‘t be out right now. You can call whoever you need to back in the apartment.” Ran pushes him further back by his chest, and then grabs Tokiya’s arm and pulls him along, back to the apartment they had come from. Tokiya feels unsteady and confused. 

“Wait, wait- no, I need to do something.” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow, and then his entire face falls. “I messed it up. This wasn’t supposed to happen. It couldn’t have.”

“You’re ramblin’. Get yer thoughts together ‘n explain it then.”

They weren’t far from Ranmaru’s apartment, and Ran leads him in quickly, pushing him towards the couch. Tokiya is still shaking, and Ran closes the door and drapes a blanket over Tokiya’s shoulders. Tokiya almost wants to ask Ran to sit next to him, but he doesn’t. 

When Tokiya has finally regained himself, over the shock from it, Ran watches him with narrowed eyes. “What were you goin’ on about?”

Tokiya sighs. “...To you, it’s going to sound crazy.”

“You just got attacked fuckin’ mid-day. If there’s somethin’ you’re not tellin’ me, you need ‘t cut it out _now_.”

“There’s some sort of story I’m supposed to be figuring out. Events I’m assuming I need to trigger. But I don’t know what they are or how to deal with them.”

“You make my job a lot harder when you don’t tell me this shit, Tokiharu.”

This time, Tokiya does frown at the name. It sounds fine, coming from Ranmaru’s lips, when they’re both only in character. He doesn’t like it, coming genuinely from Ran. “I don’t think it matters.” Tokiya sinks further into the couch, letting his eyes close. “I’ve already messed it up. ...I must have.”

Tokiya doesn’t want to think about how he’s going to be affected, taking in a _ghost_. He wasn’t Tokiharu. And he felt cold, and sick as it was. He wasn’t sure how many more spirits his body could physically handle. “Why do you think you’ve gotta trigger these events? Who told you?”

Tokiya doesn’t open his eyes, but he lets his head fall back. “You’re under a type of magical curse, and it’s up to me to put an end to it. But I need to finish a story I don’t know the plot to. I’m not prepared for it- and I’m scared I won’t be able to figure it out. I won’t be able to end it _or_ help you.”

“...Whether it’s true ‘r it’s somethin’ trickin’ you-” Tokiya isn’t surprised or offended to find that Ran doesn’t seem to really believe him. “Somethin’ is goin’ on and it’s obviously dangerous. I don’t want you tryin’ ‘t figure it out by yourself.”

“I need to talk to Aijima.” Tokiya mumbles. “I think-”

“No.” Ran’s response is quicker, quicker than even Ran seemed to anticipate. “Yer not goin’ near ‘im. Not ‘til we figure out what’s goin’ on ‘n we fix it. ...Because yer gonna do somethin’ stupid, right?”

“How-?”

“I don’t remember.” Ran says grimly. “I just know that I can’t let you near ‘im right now.”

Tokiya just sighs, and he settles down on the couch, closing his eyes. 

“You’ve got ‘t make calls, don’t you?” 

“I wasn’t supposed to be in for a few hours.” Tokiya admits in another mumble. “I’ll be up in time to call in, if I’m not feeling better.”

“I think you need ‘t take a few days off, Tokiharu. So we can figure out what’s goin’ on.”

“I can’t just take… days off of work.”

“I don’t think you’ve got a choice. How’re you just gonna work around this? I dunno what’s goin’ on, but it’s obviously targetin’ _you_ , babe.” It takes a second for Ran to realize his slip-up- but he also notices how Tokiya doesn’t react to the pet name. Tokiya doesn’t correct him, either. “...What kinda curse is it supposed ‘t be?”

“Aijima showed up to a filming of a show, but instead of just dressing in the costume of his yokai character, he chose to turn himself into it with his magic. You must have bumped into him while you were in your costume, and one way or another, you’ve _turned into_ your character.” 

“...Huh.” Ran scratches at the back of his neck. “We’re datin’ then.”

“Yes. We are.”

Ran sighs. “We’ll get this figured out. ‘N not at the cost ‘a you, either.”

“If I die, I want it to be stated that my cause of death was Aijima.”

Ran snorts. “Well it’s not gonna matter. Yer not gonna die. Get some rest. We’ll go lookin’ fer the next part ‘a your story when you’re up.”

Tokiya pulls the blanket tighter around himself. The encounter had drained his energy. When Ran notices that Tokiya is still cold, even under the blanket, he returns with another one- the comforter from their bed. He tucks it in enough to keep it from hanging onto the floor, but between the two blankets, it’s just enough heat to stop Tokiya from shivering. When that problem is gone, Tokiya finds himself falling asleep. 

When he wakes up, it’s still a bit worrying that he isn’t too hot underneath the blankets. 

Tokiya wakes up in a bad mood. He isn’t angry, or snappish- but he’s _sad_. He wishes that he had woken up in his bed with Ranmaru. He can’t even find the anger at Cecil right now. 

He feels hopeless. He had hardly even started to try to figure out the story and he was already messing it up. And Ran was watching him closer, now, between knowing his uselessness and his recklessness. Tokiya knew that he was worried- but it was easy to overlook. Tokiya finally pushes himself up when he feels Ran’s eyes on his back. He doesn’t know how Ran knew he was awake, but there was no point in faking it. 

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Tokiya mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. Ran sighs, sitting himself at the end of the couch. 

“When you wake up, we should go head out ‘n look around. Maybe towards where you saw that first ghost.”

Tokiya stays quiet. If only there were a way to end this _without_ ghost hunting. Finally, he sighs, to input something useful. “There’s a shrine nearby, too.”

“Might be a good place ‘t check. But we’ve gotta head out ‘fore it gets too dark. If there ‘r ghosts in the day, I’d hate ‘t how active they are in the night.”

“...Yeah.”

Ran gives Tokiya nearly twenty minutes before he insists that Tokiya get up. Tokiya still feels a bit weak, and he has to put on a heavy coat before he leaves the apartment, but he makes it out. His chest constricts when he notices that the heavy jacket he had grabbed was Ranmaru’s. 

The alley they had found the ghost in earlier is empty, the blood trails gone. But when Tokiya glances towards a group of people, he notices that there seems to be one among them that doesn’t seem to be _with_ them. When Tokiya pays closer attention, there’s a faint purple ring around the man’s neck, his eyes too glossy. Upon further inspection, there are several figures like this, though they’re hard to separate from the living beings around them. 

Tokiya grabs onto Ran’s bicep, his voice low. “There’s a few of them on the streets.” He says quietly. “The closest one is in front of us.”

Ran’s eyes seem to search the sidewalks. “Describe ‘em.”

“Brown hair- they’re wearing a white, paper mask over their mouth and they’re dressed in a blue shirt. They’re walking this way.” Tokiya’s voice becomes uneasy as he finishes.

Ran’s eyes narrow, but he clearly can’t find anyone matching Tokiya’s description.

When the man gets almost within arms reach, Tokiya’s free hand finds Ran’s arm, stuck between holding on and backing away. Ran does take a step back, his expression deadly serious. 

“Stay behind me.” Tokiya does, despite the fear that comes from leaving Ran in front- especially with something he can’t see that could hurt him. 

The ghost steps through Ran, and Tokiya can feel his shudder before the ghost draws himself directly to Tokiya. The terrible feelings from the first ghost hit him again- already stronger than the first time but strengthening further when a second ghost had managed to attach himself to Tokiya from behind. Ran has, at this point, turned around. His face is livid, but his arms find Tokiya, holding him in a protective hold as Tokiya struggles through the pain and shock of it.

“There’s more-” Tokiya gasps out. “Coming this way. Drawn here.”

It was true. Over Ran’s shoulder, Tokiya could see more blank-eyed people making their way to him. 

“It’s only early evening.” Ran growls. “Why are there so many of them?”

Ran lets go of Tokiya, only enough to try to force him away. 

“We’ll try the shrine early morning.” Ran scowls. “If there’s this many comin’ for you right now it’s not safe ‘t try tonight.”

“Okay.” 

Tokiya can’t move quickly, his body feeling almost weighed down, but when another ghost manages to attach itself onto Tokiya, Ran ends up lifting him while he’s frozen, holding him over his shoulder and moving quickly to his home.

By the time Tokiya is back inside of Ranmaru’s apartment, he’s gripping Ran’s robe tightly. He doesn’t fight Ran when Ran tries to lay him on the bed, but he won’t let go. Ran hovers over him a bit awkwardly, but he doesn’t forcibly pull himself away from Tokiya. There isn’t even a grumble, and Tokiya guesses it’s because he’s worried. 

He knows it is. He can see it on Ran’s face. Ran isn’t able to hide it.

Now that Tokiya has gotten over the initial phase of taking the ghosts, his shivering starts, slow at first and then turning into full body shaking. He finally lets go of Ran, but it’s only because it’s getting too difficult to hold on. If Tokiya had felt off earlier, he doesn’t know how to describe how he feels now, but he can feel tears spring to his eyes. Ran focuses on moving around to try to gather blankets, but he only gets a few feet away from Tokiya when Tokiya bursts into tears. 

It isn’t something he can help. It feels like there’s an immense pressure settling on his chest, and he’s just _so exhausted_. He’s having trouble controlling his own emotions, despite how hard he’s trying to. Right now, he just wants Ran back next to him on the bed. But Ran goes to grab the blankets from the couch, and then the extra two they have in the closet. Most of them are smaller, but somehow Tokiya still doesn’t feel warm. Tokiya can only manage a wide-eyed, tear-filled, pleading stare in Ran’s direction, but he finally sighs and gives in. He stays sitting, not holding Tokiya, but his thigh presses to Tokiya’s shoulder when Ran climbs into the bed. 

Tokiya turns, and when he begins to cry into the fabric of Ran’s robe, near his hip, Ran pets through Tokiya’s hair. 

“This is horrible.” Tokiya comments, his voice a bit hoarse. 

“Yer not supposed ‘t be takin’ in _any_ ghosts, Tokiharu.” Ran’s voice sounds almost a bit scolding, but it’s softened by the concern. “You took in at least four in one day.”

“Will you call me Toki?” There’s almost an edge of pain in his voice. “Tokiharu just… it doesn’t feel right. Hearing it from you.”

“Alright.” It’s an easier task, Tokiya is sure, because Toki is a nickname of Tokiharu, too. He’s lucky that his name was nothing wildly different. It’s quiet for a long few moments, and Ran just continues to pet through Tokiya’s hair. 

It’s not enough to offset Tokiya’s upset, but it does help. Tokiya isn’t sure that he’ll be able to sleep, and he’s proven right- he feels too miserable to get any relief. “I feel like I’m dying.”

“We’ll get it figured out.” Ran promises. “Just hang in there.”

“...Can’t we go now?” Tokiya mumbles. “To the shrine? I’m not sure that I’ll even be able to make my way there.”

“You’re drawin’ ghosts like a magnet. I dunno that yer body’s gonna be able ‘t handle much more, ‘n now that it’s late, there’s gonna be a lot more wanderin’ out. ‘Specially with the way they’re all bunchin’ up now. I don’t think you’d make it ‘t the shrine.”

“I could try.”

“You’re not gonna.” Ran’s voice is sharper. “I wish I could help ya feel less miserable, but I’m not puttin’ you in danger. Any more ‘n I already ‘ave.”

“I can try to avoid them.”

“You can barely move. ‘N I can’t see ‘em. This conversation’s over.”

Tokiya sighs, but he does drop it. He knew he wasn’t going to win. 

Ran tries to stay awake until Tokiya falls asleep, but Tokiya _doesn’t_ sleep that night and Ran eventually succumbs. 

When Ran wakes up enough to be alert, he frowns. “You didn’t sleep.” 

It’s not a question. 

“I couldn’t.” Tokiya’s voice is a weak mumble. He had begun to feel progressively worse throughout the night.

“You should’a woken me up.”

“I still wouldn’t have been able to fall asleep. There was no point in keeping you awake all night, too.”

“We should leave. Go end this.”

“You seem sure.”

“I’m gonna end it today.” Ran’s voice is too grim. “One way ‘r another.”

“I’m not sure that I can even sit up right now.”

“I’ll help. If I have ‘t carry you that’s what we’ll do.”

“Ran…”

Ran clicks his tongue. “It’s about five in the morning, Toki. Streets ‘r gonna be pretty empty. ‘N even if they weren’t- you’re not gonna get better by doin’ nothin’. You don’t have a choice.”

Tokiya gets quiet. He’s beginning to hate that phrase. He’s fully aware he _doesn’t_ have a choice- but a sense of hopeless bitterness fills his chest again. Tokiya wasn’t the type to often get angry, but this situation was different. 

His anger outwardly presented itself at Cecil- but most of it really was at himself. He hadn’t once lost the feeling that he was failing Ranmaru and it was one of the worst feelings he can imagine. Ran gets out of the bed, and when he’s on Tokiya’s side he begins to unpeel the layers of blankets, though Tokiya returns to being freezing cold as soon as the blankets are off of him.

Ran goes to get Tokiya’s shoes, though he just leaves Tokiya in his outfit from yesterday. Tokiya tries to sit up, but his arms tremble so hard when he moves to push himself up that Ran just pushes him back down. As soon as Tokiya’s shoes are on, Ran lifts him. Tokiya feels like he’s being almost cradled, and it’s a strange feeling, but it’s warmer, in Ran’s hold. 

And Tokiya can’t lie to himself- to have any sort of physical contact with Ran was nice. Last night was better than the night before, but Tokiya already missed sleeping with Ranmaru’s arms around him. 

They’re both quiet as they head to the shrine. They don’t encounter many people out and about at this time, and Tokiya is thankful. After all- both he and Ran were idols. This would make a good front-page tabloid, if they were recognized and caught on camera. But even if Tokiya wanted to ask Ran to put him down, he was well aware that he didn’t have the capability right now. He felt dizzy, even in Ran’s hold. 

But the shrine is empty, and Tokiya can see anger cross Ran’s features. He does walk around it, but he finds no one. After a moment of searching, he sets Tokiya down on the stairs and sits next to him. Tokiya leans into him, still shivering, and Ran’s arm wraps over Tokiya’s shoulders. 

“There should be someone here.” Ran’s voice holds unease. 

“...What can we do, if there aren’t?” Tokiya’s voice is soft. His eyes glance out towards the street. He sees people with blank expressions and hunched shoulders, but the ghosts haven’t seemed to notice Tokiya. Perhaps Tokiya may be safer in the shrine. 

“I might not ‘ave a choice but ‘t try to exorcise the spirits myself.” Ran sighs. “But that’s dangerous ‘n it’s gonna be real easy ‘t go wrong. I was really tryin’ to avoid it.”

“It’s worth the try.” Tokiya says, closing his eyes. “It will either work, or it won’t.”

“If it doesn’t work, I could really hurt you, Toki.” Ran’s anger is showing through in his voice more now. “There ‘r repercussions.”

“I still say it’s worth a shot. What else is there to do?”

“We’ll wait.”

“We can’t wait forever.”

“We’ve barely waited yet.”

That’s what they do, though Tokiya does shake his head. It doesn’t surprise Tokiya that no one ends up coming to the shrine. This one wasn’t one of the more popular ones, and he could only guess that the magic that was causing the ghosts was also keeping those that cared for the shrine away. Tokiya wonders if Ran may _need_ to be the one to exorcise the spirits. 

It takes hours, but Ran finally takes his arm from Tokiya’s shoulders.

“It will be fine.” Tokiya mumbles without opening his eyes. It’s for Ran, far more than it was for himself. 

Ran lets out a stressed huff, and then he cradles Tokiya’s face with his hands. 

It hurts. It’s a painful, rushing feeling that makes Tokiya’s ears ring and his head spin and ache and throb- until finally, blissfully, it’s over, and Tokiya is left feeling unwell, though the majority of it is exhaustion. 

“You okay?” Ran mumbles, his hands not leaving Tokiya’s face. Tokiya’s eyes open slowly. 

‘I think so. Are you?”

Ran’s sigh is a bit exasperated, but then Tokiya’s full question hits him and he frowns. “Sorry, Toki. I don’t feel any different.”

“...So that wasn’t it.” Tokiya’s eyes close again. “I don’t know what to do, Ran.”

“We’ll figure it out. But fer now, you didn’t sleep, ‘n we took care ‘a one problem. That’s enough for now. Can you stand?”

Tokiya does. He’s sore, and a bit unsteady and he finds himself leaning heavily into Ran’s side, but he walks back to the apartment. When he’s in, he takes off his shoes, and he takes off the jacket he’s been wearing since last night. He at least takes the time to get into more comfortable clothes for sleeping, though Ran does grab his arm as Tokiya makes his way to the couch.

“Oi. I know it’s hard, but I still don’t want ya sleepin’ on the couch. Just get in the bed.”

Tokiya is too tired to argue, so he relents, making his way into the bed. He does move the extra blankets, but he’s quick to curl in on himself. Ran turns off the light, though it really doesn’t do much, the sunlight still streaming in through the edges of the curtains. 

Ran doesn’t get into the bed with Tokiya, but Tokiya’s lack of sleep from the night before puts him out before he can really be upset about being alone in the bed. 

When Tokiya wakes up, Ran is next to him. He stirs in time to see Ranmaru reach up to his head, scratching near a horn, still almost completely asleep, but Tokiya wakes up quickly when the horn shifts, only barely hanging onto Ranmaru’s hair, the dark clips visible in his grey hair. 

Ranmaru wakes up to Tokiya on top of him, straddling Ranmaru’s waist, his lips pressed to Ranmaru’s. Ranmaru’s eyes open, too wide, but when he manages to figure out what’s happening, his arms wrap around Tokiya’s back and he returns the kiss. When Tokiya pulls back, he’s out of breath but he still continues to pepper kisses along Ranmaru’s face- his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, his chin, his jaw, the corner of his lips. 

When Tokiya’s attack finally subsides, he just buries his head in the crook of Ranmaru’s neck and he just stays there. His entire body feels sore, but it’s easy to ignore. There had been a moment where Tokiya had been worried that Ranmaru might not be entirely back to himself, but he had kissed Tokiya back- albeit a bit sleepily. It was enough. 

And it wasn’t as if Ranmaru had pushed him away. If anything, he had pulled Tokiya closer. Especially when Tokiya had finally taken a break to cuddle up to him. Right now, Ranmaru’s hand was running over Tokiya’s back. 

“Please tell me you’re back to yourself.” Tokiya’s voice is pleading, his fingers bunched up in Ranmaru’s robe. 

“I am.” Ranmaru promises him quietly. “I think it’s over.”

The way Tokiya relaxes on Ranmaru seems to surprise the man beneath him. All of the tension in Tokiya leaves his body, which leaves him dead-weight on Ranmaru’s chest. Tokiya curls closer, but Ranmaru does, after a minute, have to turn them. Tokiya’s arms anchor themselves more firmly behind Ranmaru’s neck, and one of his legs hooks over Ranmaru’s hip. Tokiya feels Ranmaru press a kiss to the top of Tokiya’s head. 

“I don’t want to go in today.” Tokiya admits. “I want to stay with you.”

Ranmaru’s voice is soft- maybe a bit too soft. “We’ll stay, then. We can order food ‘n stay in bed all day.”

Tokiya’s silence is his agreement. It takes a long moment of holding each other before Tokiya speaks, his own so soft that it’s hardly audible. “I’m so glad to have you back, Ran. I… know. I know I didn’t _really_ lose you but I was terrified, that I wouldn’t be able to help you.”

“You didn’t need ‘t be.” Tokiya feels another kiss land on the top of his head. “You figured it out.”

“Barely.” Tokiya admits. “You had to walk me through it.”

“You let me help. That was enough.”

“Well.” Tokiya sighs. “From here on out I’d like to have _you_. Even if you had still been my boyfriend, over my protector, I still would have wished it were _you_ , Ranmaru.” Tokiya presses a kiss to the hollow of Ranmaru’s throat. “I love you.”

Ranmaru sighs, and his hand lifts to the back of Tokiya’s head. “I love you, too, Toki.” Ranmaru finally completely switches their position, so that he’s hovering over Tokiya. Tokiya’s hand raises, to gently unclip the horn that had barely been hanging on. When he sets it down on the bed, Ranmaru speaks again.”’M not gonna leave you again.” Ranmaru presses his lips to Tokiya’s, and Tokiya’s returning kiss is almost desperate. When Ranmaru pulls away, Tokiya wraps his other leg around Ranmaru’s hip. 

Tokiya’s hands find Ranmaru’s robe, pulling it further down his shoulders. “Not to say that you don’t look good in this costume but I think I’d feel better if you were out of it.”

“‘M more ‘n fuckin’ happy ‘t oblige.” 

They do spend the rest of the day in bed, alternating between intimacy and cuddling. Tokiya can’t remember the last time he had clung to Ranmaru the way he had today, but the way that Ranmaru held him made it clear that he didn’t mind. Later that night, they do end up ordering food and eating it on the couch so that they can watch the TV as they eat, Tokiya pressed to Ranmaru’s side. 

Tokiya doesn’t apologize to Cecil for his harsh words- but he doesn’t hold it against him. He is, however, careful around Cecil for some time after the incident, but his words aren’t bitter and beyond the caution, he tries to treat Cecil the way he had before the two days from hell. 

But when Tokiya and Ranmaru are called back on set to film a few scenes for Cecil’s arc in the story, Tokiya notices that Cecil is wearing a _costume_.


End file.
